Ten years is a long time
by zigolo
Summary: Namichuu 2A is having a class reunion, and what is a better way to cheer up your friend about his lousy job than compare it with Dame-Tsuna's. Too bad that nobody seems to know what he's doing these days but it can't be anything great. Right?


**Disclaimer: **Reborn is property of Amano Akira, I'm just playing with her character a bit.

**A/N **A random idea that popped into my head middle of the night. I pictured tyl Tsuna sitting happily in his middle-school classroom and rest is history. Oh, and this is an One-shot.

**-272727-**

The classroom 2A of Namichuu was unusually noisy, seeing as it was a beautiful Sunday morning and all sane usual occupants were lazing around in their own home playing video-games or just sleeping.

Instead of gloomy teenagers the room was full of adults, who were all chattering excitedly with each others, exchanging news and the room was decorated with colourful air balloons and streamers, creating festive atmosphere.

On the place of the usual 2A sign there was a large red heart shaped cardboard paper, proclaiming 'CLASS REUNION 19XX, WELCOME!'.

Nezu Dohachiro looked fondly over his old homeroom class and noted how some of his favourite and less favourite students had grown over the years. Indeed it had been a great idea to arrange this class reunion and he had gone and extra mile and ensured that it would be kept in this particular classroom.

After all his class had spent countless hours studying here and the room would surely bring back some fond memories for his students. Even most of the consoles were the same.

A particularly loud conversation reached his ears and he decided amusedly to eavesdrop for a little while.

"Taka-chan, how are you, it's been a while!"

"Kaneda-kun, it certainly has, judging by your clothes you have finally managed to become doctor, eh?"

"Mou, Taka-chan, don't embarrass him, I heard you aren't living in poverty either."

Dohachiro felt a slight smile on his lips, it was nice to know that your students were successful in life. He still could remembered this foursome, Takada kaho and Osamu Kaneda had never exactly showed any particular enthusiasm towards studying, but two others Haiba Kumi and Nakamori Kentarou had always shined in his class.

If memory served correctly all four of them had managed to get into top-class High-schools.

From experience he could tell that at least three of them were leading very successful lives, the men were clothed in fine quality suits and Takada-san was wearing very expensive looking jewellery and her hair was in a very skilfully done bun.

"I inherited my father's company after he passed away, I suppose it ensures me pretty decent living, what about you Kumi-kun?"

" I became a lawyer what else, like my parents would have let me get into any other profession."

"Aww, and you had so many plans back in high-school, that really is too bad."

"Nah, it's cool, and as you said it guarantees me pretty decent life-style."

They exchanged smiles and turned to the last one of their group who had yet to speak.

"Ken-chan what about you, still writing your best-seller?"

Dohachiro frowned a little and wondered whatever Takada-san was being insensitive on purpose. It was quite obvious by the unkempt quality of his clothes, and the cheap looking pair of classes he was wearing that Nakamori-san had not been nearly as successful in work life as his friends.

The man himself let out a small laugh and scratched the back of is head awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm still writing but I fear that my books aren't selling that much and I've pretty much lived from hand to mouth for the past few years."

An awkward silence fell over their group but was soon broken by Nakamori's voice.

"I was honestly little nervous about coming here and I almost chickened out."

"Eh, why Ken-chan?"

"Well… I figured the three of you had already managed to achieve your dreams and would look down on me as I really haven't done anything great yet."

"Eh, I'm sure that's not true Ken-chan and it's not like we've done that much yet in our lives either."

"You three have certainly become more rich than I have."

There was almost a note of bitterness in Nakamori-san's voice and Dokachiro wondered whatever or not he should subtly break off their conversation.

"Don't be silly we aren't rich we are just… upper middle-class."

The four of them looked at each other for a few seconds before breaking into snickers

"Yeah, I suppose you could call it that." Nakamori-san finally admitted with a grin.

"You really shouldn't worry about such a stupid thing as your job, in fact I can name at least one person who must have lousier occupation than you do." Haiba-san said with an evil smile.

Nakamori-san smiled a little wider at his friend.

"Oh, who?"

Haiba-san kept quiet for ten seconds as if savouring the moment. When his friends started to look annoyed with his theatrical acts, he leaned closer like he was intending to reveal a terrifying secret.

"_Dame-Tsuna_!"

His audience's reactions were quite disappointing.

"Who?" came chorus of confused voices.

"Oh, C'mon, don't you remember Dame-Tsuna. That Short kid who never managed to hit ball in gym."

"I think I remember something" Takada-san said in uncertain voice. "Wasn't he the one who confessed his love to Sasagawa-san in his boxers?"

"Oh, man I almost forgot that, He was such a loser. I don't think he ever managed to get hundred percent right in a test and I was in the same class as him for three years."

"Didn't he always hang out with Yamamoto-san and that Italian exchange student whashisname."

"Gokudera Hayato" came immediate response from blushing Takada-san. Three men of the group raised their eyebrows.

"What, he was hot!" came affronted reply "And I bet you three remember Sasagawa Kyoko pretty dang well."

"Ah, she was a pretty one" Nakamori-san said with a dreaming look "I think his brother became world champion in boxing or something."

"Didn't he lead the boxing club too, I remember how he used to chase Sawada around and ask him to spar with him."

"You actually remember that!"

"Well, he was Kyoko-chan's brother so…"

"No, I meant you actually remembered Dame-Tsuna's last name." Haiba said in a shocked voice.

"Well you got to have good memory for this kind of things in order to get into Tokyo University like I did." came smug reply.

"Oh, they asked Dame-Tsuna's last name in entrance exam, did they?"

"It's my sad duty to inform you, that you haven't gotten any less annoying since we last met."

"Thank you."

"Idiots" Takada-san said while shaking her head mournfully "both of you, but back to the topic-"

"We had a topic?"

"Quiet you, Now I don't think I can see either Gokudera-san or Yamamoto-san," Takada-san said while scanning the room with her eyes.

"Yep, can't see Sawada nor Sasagawa-san either."

"Perhaps they are too busy to come to our class reunion" Haiba said ponderingly, "I mean Yamamoto-san probably plays professional baseball these days."

"Yeah, He was really good at it, wasn't he?"

"I wonder what Gokudera-san does these days" came a dreaming sigh from Takada-san.

"He's probably in jail."

"!"

"What, he was a delinquent, wasn't he."

"Well, yes but he was really smart you know, I don't think he ever scored below perfect score in test, not even once." Takada-san said with final nod.

"He's most certainly doing rocket science in NASA or-"

"-joined the mafia."

Haiba-san quickly ducked under Takada-san's scorching glare.

"Well. He is Italian so I thought-"

"You are Japanese Haiba-kun and I don't think you are part of any yakuza family." Takada-san said while raising her left eyebrow superiorly "Unless there's something you would like to announce to us."

"I think we lost out topic again."

"And I ask again, what topic-"

"Please try to focus, We are mocking Dame-Tsuna's jobs or the lack of them to make Ken-chan here to feel better."

"You think he's unemployed?"

"Or you know, he could be scrubbing toilets in some airport station."

"You guys are so mean!" Takada-san giggled.

"Actually I think I saw some guy who looked like Dame-Tsuna begging in road corner."

Now all of them were laughing under their breath and were coming up even worse possible occupations for Dame-Tsuna.

Dohachiro decided that this was a good place to interrupt and loudly clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Hello, you perhaps still remember me, I was your science teacher back in middle school."

There were few whoops and even couple booing, Dohachiro smiled a little and then continued with stern voice.

"We are about to show some pictures and videos of your middle-school days and I must ask you to be silent, don't think you lot are to old to receive detension!"

His former students broke into laughter and he waited, feeling quite smug about his joke.

Then they all could hear voices in the hall way.

"_What did I tell you two, we are really late!"_

"_We really should have taken the helicopter."_

"_And landed where, on the roof?"_

"_That would have been kind of cool."_

"_No, remember, today we are normal, respected citizens and- hide those dynamites Gokudera."_

With those foreboding words three men and one woman opened the sliding door and stepped into classroom 2A.

There was a deafening silence as all of those present took in the appearance of these four sudden visitor.

Dohachiro firs recognized Sasagawa Kyoko, she had been such a beautiful and popular girl in middle school and had grown into beautiful woman. She quickly smiled at him and then spotted some old friend of hers and left the three men to be only ones receiving their old teacher's confused stare.

The black haired male with scar on his chin was certainly Yamamoto Takeshi, He had been particularly good in baseball but never in any other school subjects. He was sporting an extremely expensive looking black suit and for some reason had a bamboo sword on his back.

The second man was silver haired and thus Dohachiro managed to remember him quickly. Gokudera Hayato, The kid had been a total genius and aced all subjects, if only his attitude had been tad milder Dohachiro would have considered him as one of his favourite students.

The third man had a brown messy hair and looked vaguely familiar but Dohachiro couldn't exactly pinpoint how.

He too was wearing the black suit that somehow made even Haiba-san's and his two friends custom made outfits look cheap. There was a sheepish smile on his lips and his eyes were covered by brown bangs.

"You.. And you are?"

There was something strange about these three, if Dohachirou had believed in that spiritual mumbou jumbo about energies and all that, he would have said that these three had frightening aura. It was almost like he was a frog in front of snake, unable to move, paralysed by fear.

They had a dangerous feel in them.

There was a memory in the back of his head. About a movie he had seen years and years ago. In that movie there had also been men in expensive black suits, carrying weapons and speaking italy… about famiglia, pride and honor. About Godfather.

But that was a crazy thought.

The brown haired male smiled wider and revealed his honey golden eyes. There was a collective gasp around the room especially females seemed to be mesmerized by this man's face and even Dihachirou couldn't say if he had seen anyone more handsome in his long life. He bowed a little and finally introduced himself.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Once again there was a stunned silence but this one was broken quickly by the quiet voice of Nakamori Kentarou.

"Guys, oddly enough I'm not feeling any better."

**-272727-**

**A/N **Yeah, This is what came out from my sleep-deprived mind. Please, remember that English is not my first language, it's just something I learn at school.

Those of you who are concerned whatever or not I ever update my Messing around with time again. I have already started the new chapter though I'm always interested hearing your ideas. Now I plan to finally get some sleep.


End file.
